The invention relates to a module for reproducing a transmitter signal.
In machines, for example robots, production machines (for example printing machines/packaging machines), and/or in machine tools, it is often necessary to forward a guide value, which is calculated in a control device of the machine and may be, for example, in the form of a desired position value for a driven machine axle of the machine, to a further control device of the same machine or another machine in the form of a reproduced transmitter signal. In this case, the guide value signal is converted into a transmitter signal in such a manner that the guide value is forwarded as a transmitter signal to the further control device in the form of an incremental signal of an incremental track.
Such forwarding of a guide value from one control device to another using a reproduced transmitter signal for the purpose of controlling a machine axle is conventionally returned if, for example, the two control devices do not have a common bus system because they were manufactured by different manufacturers, for example, or because the other control device cannot be informed of the guide value in a simple manner for other reasons (for example no suitable bus protocol, no available free communication interfaces, no isochronous bus). In this case, the value which is output by reproducing the transmitter signal should correspond as precisely as possible to the value obtained in the control device for a real machine axle.
In this case, the transmitter signal is conventionally reproduced from the guide value signal using an external module for reproducing the transmitter signal. In this case, the module is conventionally connected to the control device using a data bus, for example.
In this case, the module uses its own specific function to ensure that the desired requirements in terms of the dynamics and output accuracy of the reproduced transmitter signal meet the requirements desired by the user. In this case, the user must conventionally design the functions of the module separately from the control device and the drive devices of the machine using a dedicated module-specific interface, for example. The functionalities of the control device and of the drive devices of the machine have therefore had to be designed separately to date. This means that, from a technological point of view, the control device, the drive devices and the module are not designed in a standard manner in conventional modules, which makes start-up and parameterization of the machine considerably more difficult and involves considerable additional outlay.
The German laid-open specification DE 10308654 A1 discloses a data transmission system for connecting a controller to drives.